Some network devices (e.g., routers) are designed to be placed on top of desks. In order to reduce a footprint of a network device on a desk, a user may place the networking device on its smallest side on the desk. Such a position may be unstable for the network device. Furthermore, the position may violate bottom fire opening requirements of regulatory safety standards. One solution, to overcome the regulatory safety standards issue, is to place a metal screen on an inside of vents of the networking device. However, an electrical short could occur in the network device if the screen comes loose. Another solution, to overcome the regulatory safety standards issue, is to redesign the vents of the network device in order to meet bottom fire opening requirements. The network device with the redesigned vents would increase an amount of volumetric space utilized by the network device.
Both solutions require additional costs, for design and implementation, and reduce air flow of the network device. The reduced air flow can cause increased heating of the network device and, thus, reduces reliability of the network device. Additionally, neither solution provides stability for the network device in order for the network device to maintain a vertical orientation, while placed on its smallest side on top of a desk.